His Britannia, Special Edition
by Imperator's slave
Summary: Set of different stories in the world of 'His Britannia'. All of them focused around our demon emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and his adventure. Now canon!
1. Chapter 1

**HI, EVERYONE! Did you miss me?**

 **It was a long time and I decide that the best way to return will be to post something. And since I can't update 'His Britannia' (reason in the end) I decided to make this!**

 **Yeah, this is a lemon. But! Not any lemon but lemon about Lelouch in 'His Britannia'! And before someone will ask, yes this is canon now. I know that some people might don't like lemons and think of them as stupid things but think when they're good and needed sex scene between characters who in a romantic relationship it proves how serious they are. And I think C.C and Lelouch deserve this scene more than anyone!**

 **...**

 **Sorry for grammar, I haven't written a few months!**

* * *

 **Pendragon. Emperor's chamber.**

The night fell on the streets of the capital of Pendragon. Even at night the largest building, Royal palace shines with bright lights. Over the decades the palace was used by dozens of royal family members and emperors. Some of them lived long lives while others weren't so lucky. That's one of the reasons why there was a whole army around the Royal Palace. Knightmares of new models and soldiers in emperor's legions uniform were patrolled everywhere because now for the protection of new Emperor was the meaning of existence...

At the same time young monarch, Lelouch vi Britannia the 99's Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire was walking towards his chambers. For him last ten days were nothing but a hell of working, change in the system of government of former Areas, disband of former 'Purebloods' divisions and their regroup under his command, data on the potential knights of the round and plans for Europe...

Lelouch deeply signed when he entered his new room, a big room to say at least. The first thing that everyone will see in their first time would be a royal bed and it's incredible size. Since this room belonged to his father not so long ago his first order was burn everything here. Pictures, personal things and bad, especially the bed and replace it with a new one. Lelouch made his way towards a mirror in the room. He was looking at his own face before he whispered:

"Just look at me I'm the leader of a country that promised to destroy." signed Lelouch before closing his eyes."This the exact opposite of what I wanted..."

"Does it?" asked a familiar female voice that belonged to his gray witch. Lelouch didn't need to turn to see her. C.C to everyone who knows about her and only Cera to him, her warlock. An immortal young looking girl with long green hair come in his vision as a reflection in the mirror, for some reason she was covering her body with a blanket."Lelouch, you didn't want to destroy the Britannia. No, you wanted to change the world. Britannia is just a country that will fall even without you."

"Huh.' chuckled former black prince."You know everything about me, aren't you C.C?"

"Better than anyone else in the full world, Lelouch." said witch with the smile as she approached his back.

"C.C...do you think I can do it? Take over the world?" honestly Lelouch himself didn't know if he actually could do this.

"Is this the uncertainty that I hear in your voice?" she asked with raised eye brow."Weird, I never thought that you will worry about such tiny issue, maybe you are not so special after all." mocked him C.C while Lelouch got angry. He turned to her and came closer

"That's not a tiny issue! I will be deciding a future of full world the-" Lelouch wanted to continue but was stopped by C.C who with smiling face silenced him with a finger.

"There nothing in this mad world impossible for you to achieve, Lelouch. You have done a thing that no one will able to repeat. I can spend an hour talking about them but we both know them so there no need for this." C.C shocked her head and looked Lelouch directly at the eyes."Remove them, remove your lenses." Lelouch's eyes went wide.

"C.C, but-"

"Your geass will not affect me or did you forget who gave them to you?" smirked with. Lelouch stared at her for few seconds before sighing and finally removing his lenses. Now a pair of red eyes, eyes that helped him to achieve many things and brought him a lot of misery, were looking golden eyes of C.C who smiled when she saw them.

"That's better, there no need for you to hide them from me, Lelouch. We are partners, your enemies my enemies too and I will stand with even if the full world will be against you no matter what...And I want you to accept me again." finally said C.C as the blanket fell from her revealing all beauty under it, her body was perfect. Lelouch who already was used to seeing her nude couldn't help but blush.

"C.-" he wanted to call her by her nickname but he stopped himself and with most honest and loving voice said."I love you, Cera." a tear of happiness fall from her face as she heard him and with the brightest smile she ever had she said:

"And I love you too, Lelouch," she said and suddenly pushed forward capturing his lips with soft ones, he was caught off-guard at first then closed his eyes, slowly melting into the lip-lock with C.C.

* * *

She purred nestling her head affectionately along the side of his neck before leaning up capturing his lips in a searing kiss, her lips curled along his eloquently prying them apart so she could inhale his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes shut in splendor along with his while they embraced each. Both of them were busy with each other until their lungs cried for oxygen and as match as they didn't want they had to let go of each other. Lelouch looked ay her face and saw some pink shade on her cheeks.

"I like you better like this; all natural and honest," Lelouch whispered increasing the heat she was feeling in her body.

"Let's move to the bad." offered C.C and he nodded. Lelouch decides to surprise her and captured her lips once again and slowly started to make their way towards the bed, their lips still together. In next seconds Lelouch pushed her down onto on bed.

She landed on her back softly with Lelouch descending upon her pressing his still-clothed chest against her bare breasts capturing her lips with his once again. His hands wrapped around her smooth lower back as they continued squishing their lips together, her left leg hiked up a bit pressing her knee up alongside his waist feeling the bulge in his jeans poke her hips.

Stealthily one of her hands slid down his chest to his crotch fingering open his zipper, he took notice and obviously let it continue, out came his hardened erection which C.C softly gripped her hand. Clearly, there was a reason why none of the Britannian Emperor's wives rebelled due to being sexually unsatisfied. It was also revealed that.

She felt his inward moan stifle underneath her lips and tongue as she continued stroking his appendage slowly, his left hand traced up her body from her lower back to cup one of her breasts in his palm softly squeezing it making her audible purr. He kneaded the nipple between his fingers between intervals of rotating his palm around the orb of flesh gradually making her moans louder.

Her nether region felt warmer and moister than before, her thighs clenched a bit begging to be fondled down there, and almost as if he read her mind he stealthily slid his other hand down between her thighs. His strong right hand cupped the space between her thighs in his palm softly stroking it in back and forth motion causing her to gasp in breath loudly. Lelouch didn't want to single her out on the discarding of clothing and stood up as well removing his shirt and only undid the hem of his jeans leaving it mostly on excluding the protruding erection. Lelouch then embraced her into his broad arms gazing into her face again before closing the gap with his mouth on hers once again sucking her lips apart letting her tongue slither inside. He looked to her for permission which she quickly granted with a slow nod, closing her eyes and dropping her body down against his carefully she felt Lelouch's cock burrow all the way to the hilt into her fleshy tightness and she couldn't be happier.

She was so close within the embrace that her breasts squished against his bare chest and her face breathing hard against his neck, both of them possessed strained red faces of intense intimacy. Lelouch held onto her back with both of his hands as she adjusted herself, the extreme tightness was almost too much but he endured just as she endured the feeling of being a moment passed, stroking her hips back and forth with his cock fully sheathed in her pussy. Her expression became intimate with bedroom eyes as she leaned back so she would be face-to-face with vi Britannia, as she continued bouncing forward on him. She gave a blushing, lovely smile which he returned with his own while her body continued its movement. Lelouch then craned his neck forward a bit so he could nibble lightly along her neck.

C.C bit her bottom lip intoxicated by the sensation and wrapped both her arms around his neck as he continued, his hands closed on both sides of her hands with C.C arching her back a bit allowing him to redirect his efforts to her breasts. Her mouth went agape in ecstasy to the feeling of Lelouch's mouth gently sucking one of her nipples into his mouth using his other hand to gingerly grope the other, this treatment escalated the rate at which her body undulated against his. Her rear bounced more rampantly on his thighs repeatedly feeling the savory feeling of his cock burying itself inside her snatch.

This went on for minutes on end with each body's climax fast approaching apex, after Lelouch moved his right hand to buttocks again he slid his index finger between her cheeks lightly fingering her butt hole. This triggered C.C to thrash wildly on him having reached heights of insane pleasure as her climax hit like a tidal wave!

"L-Lelouch!" she cried out his name loudly tightly clinging onto his back as her pussy muscles convulsed frantically on his pole creating intense pleasure for him as well. He elicited a loud moan feeling his balls throb as his cock pulsed inside C.C's clenching snatch firing globs of semen inside its depths. Her flush again savoring the feeling of him cumming inside her, nearly a minute later he ceased ejaculating in her depths just as she ceased cumming in heat. Warlock and Witch looked at each other. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Are you ready for next round or that's all you got, boy?" C.C smirked with red color on her cheeks while Lelouch looked at her with burning fire in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" asked emperor while he comes close to her

"Yes, our night has just begun." she said with the predatory look on her face as she kissed her partner.

It only started. Night is young, after all.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **And here we are! It was the long time since I updated anything among my fanfics but don't worry I will try to post next chapter soon! Now about 'His Britannia'. My co-author Tahkaullus01 was missing for 10 months now, I can't contact him and I'm worried. I know there wasn't chapters but I can't continue until I do not get a message from him, at least for now. I think I will try to write a new chapter by myself but it will take some time and let's be honest I'm bad at it, so if anyone wants to help I'm will be glad.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"A ruler should be slow to punish and swift to reward." Ovid_

* * *

It is well-known fact that nobles were vital organs of Britannia in all empire history, well it used to be that way...

The night fall over mansion, but despite late hours people inside it were busy. Guards were patroling area while servants were doing their job, from first view seems that it was usual way of thing there but tonight something was different, completely different. The last events that took places in an empire were shocking for everyone to say at least. Some people were happy and celebrating, others didn't know how to feel. There were of course individuals who were not pleased with how things were changing. Especially nobles were panicking not knowing what to do and how to act, just like three of them inside this mansion.

"I say we should submit to him." said one of three man, among them he was the oldest noble. They all were in office that was made in old style. The old man who was speaking barely had any hair on his head, but compensated it with a bunch of wrinkles. Fear was visible in his eyes while he was speaking."You must have heard what happened with Weinberg family! If we will do nothing w-"

"Duke Bennis, please calm down or I afraid you might have heart attack." a man in front of him placed his hand over duke shoulder."You can not speak about this matter in state like this, old friend." the man himself was visibly younger than nervous duke, he was at his early thirty and still too optimistic.

"Yes, I agree with you that what happing right now is crazy to say at least but not as dreadfully as you might think, in fact I can even say that we are in good position right now." smiled man while he make his way to window of his mansion.

"And what makes you think so Ralph? You maybe not child anymore but you still need to learn how things work." said Duke Bennis now irritated by his ally behavior."I lived sixty eight years in Britannia and I seen a lot! This new emperor and his words." old man clenched his teeth."He will bring doom to all of us, he already doing it! Today I heard news that at least three nobles were executed, it only matters of time before he will come after us!"

"I will remind you that these nobles have publicly stand against his policy and were punished for that. We have nothing to worry about." smile lord Ralph while his fellow Duke glared at him."Emperor Lelouch bi Britannia is just a child. Seriously you can't expect anything serious from him." laughed arrogant lord.

The last law that emperor made was ridiculous to say at least. This child ordered to destroy feudal system that was as old as Britannia itself. Dozens of other nobles already trying to rise against him but so far it unsuccessfully.

"...Yet he killed Charles." said third person who until now was silent. Both lord and duke glanced at him."And somehow he gained full support of Royal family. He has almost all empire army under his command and these who not quickly disappear. And now his latest reform left us with no power." the noble was calm unlike Duke and not naive like young lord."Charles was many things, but not fool to be easily killed by mere boy." Ralph nodded and added:

"Then, it means that someone controls our current emperor, probably some noble who saved him years ago when he was in that area...which area he was send again? 9? 10?"

"11. Area 11, place was this spawn of Marianne was sent." said with venom old duke.

"Lord Brain, isn't it place were Zero and his black knights first appeared?" asked young lord and third person nodded.

"Yes, there. Makes me think that this county is cursed." lord now knowen as Brian said.

"Now, now lord Brian no need to say such thinks. I mean these numbers just happened to be successful, unlike others who tried to revolt. In the end Zero is dead and now they don't know what to do." since second battle of Tokyo Order of Black Knights haven't made anything. One will think that in such situation they would act, seeing how their mortal enemy Britannia is busy with it own problems as the big opportunity. However they didn't and that made many people in the world think that without Zero they nothing.

"The last thing we need it is this numbers monkeys running around 'liberating' other areas!"

"Duke Bennis, I could never understand how you lived so long with such attitude towards our subjects? You may try to be nice to them, in the end, the happy slave is better than an angry one."

"...Please save me from you another speech. After prince Schneizel invited you in his inner circle you start to act like you actually care about lives of others." the prime minister was well known for his opinion towards numbers. Publicly he thinks of them just like another group of citizens inside the empire, but few nobles with brains could see behind his mask and know how he really thinks of them.

"Is that so? Ha-ha excuse me. This just shows how greatly he can change you." smiled young lord while two others had a similar thought.

'Ass kisser.'

"Speaking about prince. I think it is time to say why I invited you here." two of them now focused their attention on him."As you two know I was honored to serve under him...and still his loyal servant." duke Bennis eyes went wide while lord Brian's eyes narrowed.

"Since he was declared a traitor, what totally not right, I was able to find other nobles who agreed to to work with me and help our real prince to take his right place at throne." Ralph smiled and pulled out small paper full of names."I have invited other nobles to mansion tomorrow to discuss our first move. everything of course secretly." he said and handed the list to them. Bennis gave a list slight glance before returning his gaze to man in front of him, while lord Brian was reading and memorising names.

"Are you sure none of them would betray us?" asked now slightly excited duke, he saw a chance to survive after all.

"I swear with my life that all of them can be trusted," he said and put a hand over his heart.

"...I don't have any other option besides my surrender to boy, you can count me." Ralph smiled, his prince will be please when he will found out what he prepared for him.

"What you think lord, Brian? Are you with us?" lord in question was busy thinking about something, he then took his eyes from paper and looked at his fellow nobles.

"Tell me, lord Ralph. Have you heared about Steiner family?" lord in question blinked.

"You mean family that was serving third knight of the round family? Yeah, I think their hair serves under princess Marrybell Mel Britannia in Glynda knights. So what?"

"After the new law was passed they family without hesitation gave up their noble rank. That made me think that I needed powerful ally if I want to survive in this new era. I took the liberty to invite them here." and when he said it someone knocked in the door. It surprised two other men, one of them went to open it.

"Who in wor-" the moment old duke opened the door was his last. Lord Ralph wasn't sure what happened, one moment his old friend was standing and nest his head was rolling on the ground.

"What the f-"

"In the name of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, rightful ruler of Holy Britannian Empire and all its subjects I order you surrender!" shouted the madly loyal cyborg."Or fear what I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will do to you!" he said while blood was falling from his blade. Young lord looked at his calm ally who was sitting here like nothing happened.

"B-brain you..."

"I told, I needed a powerful ally and I found it in face of our emperor. So how people say this day." traitorous noble pleased fist on his hearts and said with the calm tone."All Hail Lelouch."

"You!" before he could say anything else, cold metal pierced him and he fall. Orange knight then looked at last noble in the room who with calm gaze gave him the list.

"There all names of everyone who agreed to revolt against emperor Lelouch. They wanted to make prince Schneizelnew emperor."

"Fools, who don't know who is our real leader. These blind pigs think that they can stand against my master! Ha! I won't let anyone think so highly of Master Lelouch." said Orange knight and glared at two corpses in the room."This two will not be the last."

"Yes, yes you can kill them all if you want I don't care anyway." the last lord said and stood from his sit. Such was the life of a noble in Britannia. If you weak you die, if you not strong you use others as tools. Simple rules, harsh reality."Now I will be on my way."

"And here I must disagree with you." said Jeremiah who was still reading names of his next targets. When lord Brian turned to him with surprised look he fell how two hands fall on his shoulder. He nervously turned only to see two armed people in scarlet uniform."You see my master hates nobles, but he also hates traitors. His Majesty says-'If they betrayed for you they will betray you as well'. So I decide to not play with fate and to deal with the garbage that stands in his way completely." an evil smirk appeared on cyborg's face."Starting from you."

"What! We didn't agree on this! It was part of the deal!"

"I cancel the deal." he then glansed to scarlet guard and ordered:"Send him in a concentration camp." he ignored screams of a poor fool, he had a more important thing to deal with.

Jeremiah Gottwald will not fail his master.

* * *

 _A ruler should be slow to punish and swift to reward...Unfortunately there no one I can reward, but plenty of this who I need to punish" Lelouch vi Britannia_.

* * *

The Night of the Long Knives.

So was called the night when hundreds of noble around the Britannia were killed, carried out a series of political extrajudicial executions intended to consolidate Lelouch vi Britannia absolute hold on power in empire. At least 85 people died during the purge, although the final death toll may have been in the hundreds, and some estimates run as high as 700 to 1,000. More than a thousand perceived opponents were arrested. Most of the killings were carried out by the Jeremiah Gottwald, who after started to be knowen as emperor favorite executioner.

It also provided a legal grounding for the Lelouch new regime, as the Britannian courts and cabinet quickly swept aside centuries of legal prohibition against extrajudicial killings to demonstrate their loyalty to the regime. The Night of the Long Knives was a turning point for the empire government and only start of new era. It established Lelouch as "the supreme justiciar of the Britannian people".

Almost unanimously, the army applauded the Night of the Long Knives, even though some knight of the round were victims. Rumours about the Night of the Long Knives rapidly spread and believed that Lelouch had saved Britannia from a descent into chaos. No one can say that live changed in a bad way after this.

 **BBC history documentary special recounting the miraculous 'Ten Day Transformation.'**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Hi everyone! It was some time since my last update and I decide to write something. And I did this, oh boy.**

 **1\. I changed description of this fanfic. It is no longer just lemon, now I will write 'His Britannia' spinn offs here. Comedy, drama and yeah lemons too. And chapters like this. It will be short chapters with no action and they will be focused on things that happened between actual fanfic.**

 **2\. The night of the Long Knives real thing that happened in Germany when Hitler took power. If you want to know more Google it. I know about it before, but only after I saw Hitler: The Rise of Evil decide to add this. Why? I decide to write this. I don't know I feel like this something Lelouch might have done. There no World war 2 and no Hitler in Code Geass universe, so I decide that Lelouch will do it.**

 **3\. There might be some grammar mistakes. I wrote it in 2 hours and maybe didn't notice some errors. Sorry.**

 **4\. Don't ask when I will update 'His Britannia' I don't know myself.**

 **That's all. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
